


But It's Not Alright

by supaprittiest



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Hostage Situations, almost rape kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supaprittiest/pseuds/supaprittiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ward saves skye and makes sure she gets home alright</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It's Not Alright

It wasn’t the first time that she had killed someone, but it was the first time that she had to watch someone die.

It was a hostage situation (she had been using Agent May’s name as an alias again, except this time she had to suffer the consequences). The other man in the room, who she assumed was there for a similar reason, had made advances on her, and boy, was he persistent. His hands had clawed at the waistband of her black pants, even as she held him away at arm’s length. And he probably would’ve gotten what he wanted, if she hadn’t stabbed him in the neck with the knife she had hidden in her knee-high boots.

So here she was, watching him bleed out, slumped against the wall and groaning quietly in self-pity. Perhaps she had been a little premature, since technically, he wasn’t trying to kill her or anything, but Ward’s words had stuck with her from the moment he spoke them.

 _While SHIELD is considering right from wrong, Hydra has already taken the shot. And that’s why they’ll always win._ Of course, she wasn’t Hydra, but his words made sense. Her life was more dangerous than it had ever been, and she would have to look out for herself.

Suddenly the door bursts open, and she’s shocked to see Ward standing there in the doorway with his gun in his hand and his face looks like an abstract watercolor painting from all his bruises. He looks from her, to the crumpled body in the opposite corner. She can see him connecting the dots in his head, and she feels ashamed of herself.

“Let’s get you out of here,” is all he says, in an incredibly gentle tone.

She hauls herself to her feet, and runs to him, crashing into him as she wraps her arms around him. She hadn’t been expecting him to rescue her or anything (why would he? She shot him after all), but she wouldn’t rather it be anyone else. She curls her hands into fists in the back of his shirt, and feels his arms around her. It took her a minute to realize he was talking to her.

“What?”

“You’re in shock, Skye,” he repeats patiently. “Let’s get you somewhere safe, and we’ll work this out.”

He takes her to a pay-by-the-hour hotel after explaining the situation to Coulson, who was happy to agree if it meant the well-being of his surrogate daughter. It’s the assurance that she needs to prove that they’re on good terms now. And if Coulson can forgive him, then she can finally allow herself to as well.

He has her sit on the bed beside him, and he tucks the white sheet around her. It’s not really cold, but she appreciates it anyways, and hugs the blanket around her shoulders while he gently cleans up the cut she sustains on her forehead.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asks, keeping his eyes on her forehead, which she appreciates, because if she had to maintain eye contact, she’d probably cry.

“He was going to...,” she trails off, second-guessing her decision to tell him, but it’s too late. “He was going to rape me if I didn’t kill him, and maybe I should’ve just knocked him out but I wasn’t thinking straight, and I’m sorry that I did it, and-”

“Hey,” he says, cutting her off before she gets too hysterical. “You were acting in self-defense. It’s alright now.”

“Please don’t hate me,” she chokes out, holding back a sob.

“Hate you?” he asks, pausing. “Why would I hate you? You didn’t do anything wrong, Skye.”

“But I shot you,” she cries, the tears flowing steadily from her eyes now. “And I told you to die, and I’m sorry, Grant. I should’ve tried harder to understand.”

He sets the cloth on the bed-side table, and holds her shoulders with both of his hands.  
“It’s okay,” he says calmly, meeting her eyes and flashing her a sympathetic smile.

“No, it’s not,” she insists, but she pulls him to her and cries into his chest.

She doesn’t realize that she’s fallen asleep until she wakes up in her bunk rather than at the hotel, with a note beside her head that reads, “if you need anything, you know where to find me. -Ward.”


End file.
